


Awake

by Silvaimagery



Series: Wings [4]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, A/B/O, AU, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M!preg, M/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vmon - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: He had been told he would never have children but he had been blessed with six kids whom he loved as if they were his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! My resolution for this year is to finish all my pending fics and be more active in AO3, wish me luck. I am not good in keeping resolutions :)
> 
> Title from the solo by Kim Seokjin

I’d been in a very serious car crash at the age of thirteen, a month after my first heat.

My parents had made it out with minor scratches and bruising but I had taken the brunt of it.

I don’t even know what happened.

We were coming back from meeting my potential alpha and all I remember is the sound of glass breaking, my mother’s scream and excruciating pain. Then nothing.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was told that I had been unconscious for five days and that I had had three surgeries.

The first had been to stop the internal bleeding and remove metal debris from my leg. The second had been to fix my broken hands and the third had been to remove my womb.

A piece of metal had pierced my lower abdomen and it had caused damage to my womb but the doctors had fixed it. Or so they thought. I had started bleeding internally again 12 hours after the second surgery and they had no choice but to remove my damaged womb.

I was numb.

My mother cried a lot and my father blamed himself for the accident.

I stayed in the hospital for a week before I was able to go home.

Alone in my room, my mind started to comprehend the situation I was in, though it all still seemed like a dream.

It wasn’t until I looked down at my crocked fingers that the reality came crashing down on me. I wouldn’t be able to play the violin anymore and I was never going to have children.

My depression was long and severe.

I tried to move past it with the help of counseling but how can you move on when your vision of your life and your future is gone?

I had never had a desire to be anything other than an omega. My friends always talked about how they would rather have been born betas because then they wouldn’t have the pressure of marrying an alpha and having children.

But not me.

When I was six years old, I started putting together a photo book of the kind of alpha I wanted, the wedding of my dreams, our home, our children and their names.

Omegas are a blessing. That is what my mother always told me. Omegas are the only ones who can expand the population and are therefore valued above anything else.

I wanted to be someone’s treasure, I wanted to be someone’s eomma. I wanted to hold a child in my arms and have them look up at me with love and respect.

Now it was never going to happen.

It might have been better if I had died in the accident. What kind of life would I have now? No alpha would look at me twice and I was going to live out the remainder of my life all alone.

There was nothing for me in this world anymore.

I was encouraged to find a career. My parents and my teachers said I was very beautiful and acting seemed like the right way to go.

The only reason I agreed to go to acting classes was to shut my parents and my counselor up.  
Plus acting classes helped to keep my mind off of my sad reality. I could pretend I was someone else and that I had a perfect life, that everyone wanted me.

I met a lot of alphas and omegas there.

The alphas were all so handsome and what I had wanted in a mate before.

Sure they thought I was pretty and I got asked out a lot but they only wanted to have fun with me, not marry me. Why would they? I had nothing but my body to offer.

I thought about leaving Korea a lot of times but a part of me still clung to the possibility of a home and family. So I stayed and I kept on pretending that I was moving on with my life.

I really didn’t expect my life to change again but it did. And all it took was one audition. 

************************

“Son of a bitch!” Taehyung yells.

“Hey!” I reprimand.

“I cut myself.” He say sucking on his finger.

“Don’t do that.”

I get a paper towel and I walk over to him.

“Give me your hand.”

I press the paper towel to the cut on his finger before leading him to the sink.

“How many times have I told you to pay attention when you are using the kitchen utensils? Huh?”

He sighs.

“I asked you a question.”

“All the time.” He mumbles.

“And do you listen?”

“No.”

“And look at what happened.”

“Ouch, it hurts!”

I run his finger under the water until the bleeding stops.

“Stay still.” I grab a paper towel and I put pressure on his cut. “See? It’s no big deal. I swear, you are all spoiled brats.”

He chuckles.

“Well, I am glad I have you in case of emergencies.” He kisses my cheek. “Thank you, eomma.”

I look at him.

His smile is wide and happy, his eyes are bright and they look at me with love.

My stomach clenches and I turn away as my eyes sting. I wipe them roughly with the sleeve of my sweater.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine.” I manage to say normally. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Why? You’re our mom.” He back hugs me. “Love you.”

“Hey!” I shout after him. “Clean up your mess.”

“I can’t, my finger.” He says skipping away.

“Yah! Aish, this brat.”

“Hyung. Do you need help?” Hoseok asks.

“Yes, please clean up the mess Taehyung left.”

“Why do I have to clean it up?”

I take a deep breath and I summon up my patience.

“Because I am asking you to. I will make Tae wash the dishes later. Just pick up that mess so that I can put the pots there.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.”

I finish making dinner and I call them all to dinner.

“Looks delicious.” Namjoon says.

“Eat up.” I tell them making sure they all have some vegetables.

“Thanks mom.” Yoongi says.

I don’t know if he’s been sarcastic or not.

“To our eomma Jin who always takes care of us.” Hoseok says raising his glass.

They all raise their glasses towards me.

Warmth spreads throughout my chest and I lift my glass towards them.

“By the way, you are washing the dishes Taehyung.” I say clearing my throat.

“But-”

“I’m sure your finger can manage putting the dishes in the dish washer and then putting them away.”

He pouts and sits back in his chair.

“I’ll help you.” Namjoon tells him.

“No you won’t, I don’t want you anywhere near my dishes.” I tell him.

“I can’t do the dishes.” Taehyung says.

“Why not?” I ask.

“I bet he’s going to come up with some lame ass excuse.” Jungkook says.

“It’s not lame.” Tae tells him.

“Why can’t you wash the dishes then.” Yoongi asks.

“Because I’m pregnant.”

“What!” Jimin shouts.

“For real?” Hoseok asks.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Have you heard of a condom, Namjoon?” Yoongi asks.

“A little congratulations would be nice.” Taehyung says. 

I stand from my seat and I walk over to him. I crush him against my chest, and I can’t help the tears that fill my eyes. 

I was happy for him and Namjoon but I can’t help but feel sad and jealous. 

His arms hold me tight. 

“You will help me right, Jin hyung?” He asks quietly.

“Me?”

“You’re such a good mom and I want to be like you.”

“I’m not your mom. I’m not anyone’s mom.”

“What are you talking about, hyung? You have taken care of us and you try your best to raise us right. You worry, and you nag us. You gave us your love freely even when we were strangers to you. You are our mom.”

I pull back and look down at him. I caress the side of his face and he leans into my touch. His wide eyes look up at me with trust and adoration.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

“I will help you anyway I can, but I know you are going to be a very good parent to your baby.”

He smiles widely at me before hugging me again.

“You’re still doing the dishes.” I say kissing the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s been a while, I forgot where I was going to go with this so I’m making it up as I go along. It is very hard for me not to make this a recap of the previous installments from Jin’s POV. My brain is on another ff I’m working on and it’s hard to focus back on this one, but I will do my best.

Becoming an idol didn’t really make my alpha less situation any better. In fact, it was a lot harder now to take any proposals seriously. It also didn’t help once my members started hooking up. It just reinforced the fact that I was alone.

I tried not to focus too much on being single and lonely and instead I took that time to grow confident in who I was and how I looked. For some reason people we met were very attracted to my crooked fingers. I don’t know if imperfections on an omega was a new kink going around. Either way, I found it embarrassing and funny.

I spend a considerable amount of time alone, going on walks and just being out of the house. I was happy that the members had found what they were looking for in each other, but I didn’t want to be around to watch them act all lovey dovey.

Since I couldn’t just walk out in the street of Seoul on my own, our manager insisted on coming with me. At first one of the assistants came with me when I went out but because I usually walked during the evenings, management thought it best for one of them to come along and make sure I wasn’t attacked by a fan.

It was uncomfortable for me at first with Sejin hyung because he was new to the team and because he was very handsome.

I had met many alpha’s but there was something about Sejin that just made me blush and act like a thirteen-year-old with a crush.

I had to focus hard on not making a fool of myself.

“Hyung, are you hungry? I’ll buy.” I say.

He looks at me, but I avert my gaze. I pretend to be looking for a restaurant along the street we were walking on.

“Sure. But I will buy.”

“I already said I’ll pay.”

“I’m older and I’m you manager. Plus, what kind of an alpha would I be if I let you pay?”

I look at him.

He has a small smile on his face and he lifts his hand to push his glasses up.

I avert my gaze again.

“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean that I can’t pay my way.”

“I know you can, I know exactly how much you earn. I just meant that I wouldn’t feel right to have you pay for me.”

“What makes you think I’ll be fine with you paying for me then?”

“How about we compromise? I buy dinner and you can buy us some ice cream on our way back.”

“Alright. Deal.”

We find a nice cozy restaurant that isn’t too busy. I browse the menu and I lick my lips when I see all the delicious dishes that they offered.

“Order as much as you want.” Sejin says.

I glance at him but he’s looking down at the menu.

“Why? Do you think I’m a pig?”

He looks at me.

“I’m the one who brings up the food you order for Eat Jin, remember?” He smiles.

“Still. I do have self-control around food you know?”

He cocks an eyebrow.

“I have some self-control.” I amend.

“You sure?”

“If you’re just going to make fun then I’ll sit by myself.”

He smiles and puts his hand over mine.

“I was just teasing. You’re not usually this sensitive.”

I can feel myself blushing and I want to slap myself.

I try not to be too obvious when I remove my hand from under his.

“I’m not sensitive.” I say quickly.

“And I am being serious, eat what you like.”

“Alright, but don’t complain about the bill later.”

He chuckles.

“I wouldn’t dare. It always makes my heart happy to see you kids eat well.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“You’re nine years younger than me, so to me you are a kid.”

“Well most of the kids have kids already, what does that make them then?”

“Idiot kids with kids.”

I snort.

We order our meal and sit in silence for a bit. 

“How do you feel about the members being together?”

I shrug.

“I’m glad they are happy.”

“I’m not a stranger you know, and this isn’t an interview. I know you can’t be happy about being the odd man out. I know that’s why you leave the dorm a lot. At first I thought you were going out to find someone.”

“Why would I go out looking? What would that say about me? Plus, I’m not one to beg people to love me or be with me for one night. Not that I would want to have affairs, they’re just so messy and uncomfortable.”

“I don’t see you as the type to have lovers either.”

“What type am I then?”

“The type to fall in love quickly but demand to be courted. The type to hold on tightly to what you hold dear and defend it fiercely.”

My heart speeds up.

“You know me so well.”

“Yet I feel like I don’t know you enough.”

I hold his gaze.

“I feel the same way about you. You always take good care of us, but you never say much. You are just there, a wall blocking out the noise and unwanted people.”

“It’s my job and my personal responsibility to look out for you.”

“Is having dinner with me right now also part of your job?”

“At this moment, yes. But if you ask me to accompany you then no.”

I drop my gaze.

“I don’t think that I could waste more of your time, little of it that you have to yourself.”

“You wouldn’t be wasting it. It’s better to spend time with people you care about than alone. Don’t you agree?”

“Are you alone though?” I ask pointing at the ring on his finger.

He smiles.

“I just wear it to spite my ex.”

I laugh without meaning to and he laughs with me.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“I wanted to get back at him for being such an asshole that I started wearing a wedding ring a week after he left. He thinks I’m married and it just eats him up that I found someone before he did.”

“That’s a bit mean.” I giggle.

“He deserves it.”

When our food arrives, he lets me have the fries off his plate and he eats the gross mushrooms slathered on top of my steak.

It was perfect, and I can’t help but fall a little in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m covered in sweat and my throat feels raw.

Yoongi touches my forehead, his brows furred with worry.

“It’s just a cold. I’ll be fine in a few days.” I tell him.

“I think it’s more than just a little cold. You’ve been up half the night throwing up.” He says.

“I’ll be fine. Just go and keep an eye on the kids for me.”

“Fine but call us if you get worse.”

“I’ll be fine, Sejin hyung is coming to take me to the doctor.”

“Good.”

“Go. You shouldn’t be here in your condition. I don’t want you getting sick too.” I say lightly touching his growing belly.

“Here is some water and some pain pills. Though I don’t know if you should be taking any if you’re going to the doctors.” Hoseok says staring at the bottle in his hand.

“Just leave the water.”

“I found some cough drops.” Jimin says. “And here is a trash can in case you need to throw up again. I don’t think it’s safe for you to get up and go into the bathroom on your own.”

“Yeah, you’re really weak right now hyung.” Namjoon says.

“I know you’re worried but I’m okay.”

Jungkook snorts.

“I will be okay.” I amend.

“I think we should wait until Sejin hyung is here. I don’t want to leave eomma alone right now.” Taehyung says.

“You guys can’t be late to dance practice okay? I don’t want any of you getting scolded because of me, it would make me feel bad.”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be in practice?” Sejin says stepping into my bedroom.

A shiver runs through me and it’s not because of the fever.

“We’re going. Please look after him until we get back.” Namjoon says.

“I will, don’t worry. Now get going.”

Jimin kisses my forehead before leaving the room. Taehyung hugs me tightly and I pat his arm.

“Call us once you’re out of the doctors.” Yoongi says.

“I will.”

Sejin herds them out of the apartment and I close my eyes as my head throbs.

“Here, sit up.”

I blink my eyes open as he leans over me.

His hands are gentle as they help me sit up against the headboard.

“Drink.” He says holding the water bottle to my lips.

“I can hold it.” I say feeling a little embarrassed.

I know I look like shit and I probably smell even worse.

He sits down beside me, his face concerned.

“I know you can, but I want to help you. Now, drink.”

I let him pour sips of water into my mouth, his left hand cupped under my chin in case I spilled any water.

“Come on, I’ll help you get dressed. We have to be at the doctors in an hour.”

“I need a shower first.”

“I don’t think you should shower right now before going out. It’s cold out. You’ll make your condition worse. Plus, I doubt you have the strength to stand long enough for a shower.”

“Bet I can prove you wrong.” I say as I try to sit up, my arms shaking. 

“I’d rather if you didn’t crack your head open in the bathroom just to prove a point. Now, let’s get you into some warm clothes.”

He helps me dress and put my slippers on before winding an arm around my waist and helping me walk to the door.

I recline against the wall as he closes and locks the door before hurrying back to my side.

Once we get to the doctor’s office, I wind my arms around myself as shakes rack my body. I rest my head against his shoulder while we wait.

“Well, it looks like you caught a stomach bug.” The doctor tells me and I groan.

Sejin rubs my back soothingly.

When we leave, I send a text in our group chat to let them know I was still alive and what the doctor said.

Once we’re home, Sejin leads me back to bed before going to the pharmacy to pick up the medications.

I open my bleary eyes when someone shakes my shoulder.

“Sit up, you need to eat something.” Sejin says.

I pull myself up and he places the tray on my lap.

I reach out to take the spoon but he beats me to it.

“I can do it.” I say as he holds the spoon up to my lips.

“Let me take care of you.” He says.

I let my hand fall back to my lap and I open my mouth so that he can feed me.

“Just a few more spoonful’s and then you can take your medicine.”

“I don’t think I can eat more.”

“Just one more sip of broth at least.” He says pushing back my bangs.

“You don’t have to stay and do this you know. I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours.”

“I want to do it. Now come on.”

I let him feed me one more spoonful before I take my meds.

“You’ll feel better soon, baby. Sleep a bit more.” He says helping me lie down.

He tucks me in before pressing a warm kiss to my forehead.

My chest squeezes painfully, and I feel tears prick my eyes.

“Don’t cry, I’m here.”

His hand cards through my hair slowly and soothingly.

I close my eyes and let his calming presence lull me to sleep.

When I wake up, Sejin is gone and it makes me wish he was still here by my side.

I leave my room and I walk into the kitchen.

I stand there staring at the floor tiles.

“Jin hyung?” 

I look up at meet the members worried gaze and I feel myself tearing up again.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Tae asks. 

I look at him before looking at the rest of the members.

“Guys, I think I’m in love. And it’s so bad.”

Hoseok wraps an arm around my waist.

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Come, sit down.” Jimin says.

I sit and the members surround me.

“Who is it?” Namjoon asks.

“It’s Sejin.”

“I knew it! He’s been hanging around more than usual. I totally called it.” Yoongi says.

“I don’t understand. How is that bad?” Jungkook asks.

“It just is.”

“I thought you guys were already dating.” Tae says.

“Yeah, I thought that too. You guys have been going out a lot.” Jimin says.

“We’ve just been hanging out. He’s so wonderful.”

“If you like him then you should be with him.” Hoseok says.

“I wish it was that easy.” I sigh.

“It is that easy, you’re the one making it complicated.” Yoongi tells me.

“What if he doesn’t want to be with me?”

“Hyung, do you really love him?” Namjoon asks.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then I think you should see where this is going.”

“But-”

“If it doesn’t work out then at least you’ll know.”

“I just don’t want to ruin things.”

“Sejin hyung is a good guy, plus I think he really has a soft spot for you.” Jungkook says.

“I hope he does.”

“You guys already eye fuck each other.” Yoongi says.

“Yah, Min Yoongi!” I say slapping his arm.

The maknaes giggle.

“It’s true.”

I sigh.

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Come on, come lie down in the living room while Yoongi and Hobi make dinner.” Namjoon says.

“Who said you can drop the honorifics, punk.” Yoongi complains.

I was scared of what might happen but I guess there was no way around it.

If I wanted to be with Sejin, then I had to just jump in.


	4. Chapter 4

“I hope you know that I like you a lot.”

I look up at Sejin as I slurp up my noodles.

“I like you too.”

He smiles.

“I hope you do. Unless you’re just saying that because I’ve purchased all the meals when we go out.”

I chuckle.

“Well, I like you and your wallet. Very much.” I say batting my eyelashes.

He laughs.

“Yes, well. Regardless of your hard on for my wallet.” I choke on the noodles and I can feel a blush creeping up my face. “I would like to know if you wanted to make our relationship official. And by official, I mean have sex.”

I laugh.

“You are something else.”

“I know.” He says with a wink.

I clear my throat.

“Sejin…I really honestly like you. So much.” I say taking his hands in mine.

“But?”

I sigh.

“There is something I have to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“It’s just…I can’t have children.”

“And?”

“That’s it. I can’t have kids.”

“So…are we making our relationship official or not?”

“You still want to be with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re an alpha and so virile and wonderful. I’m sure you’d rather be with an omega who can give you what you want.”

“Jin.” He says curling his fingers with mine. “I’m sterile.”

My mouth falls open and I stare at him.

He chuckles.

“What? I mean, what?”

“It’s the way I was born. My parent’s wanted me to marry into a very prestigious family but the family wanted me to have a complete physical done to ensure I was up to par. And that included a sperm count. It’s how we found out I was sterile. There is zero percent of me ever impregnating an omega.” He shrugs. “It’s why my ex left. Honestly, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. It just means I can have sex without any consequences.”

I punch his shoulder and he laughs.

“You don’t want children?”

“If my mate wants children then we will have a child but it’s not something I am solely focused on. I just want an omega who is wonderful and beautiful on the inside and who makes me want more of life.”

“I see.”

“If you want us to have kids, we can adopt.”

“We?”

“Yeah. We.”

“I thought you just wanted us to have sex.”

He snorts.

“I want us to have sex for a long time.”

“What does it say about me that I find that line to be charming?”

“That you’re easy when it comes to weird pickup lines.”

I slap his chest and he grabs my hand.

“Idiot.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Give me a few days to think about it.”

“You’re paying for the meal.” He says letting go of my hand.

“No! I didn’t mean it. I want to have sex with you too.”

He laughs.

********************************

“I am so glad we decided to come to my place instead of the dorm.” Sejin says.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and I try to catch my breath.

“The kids would have been shouting at the door for us to shut up.” I say.

“Personally, I don’t mind you being so loud.”

“That’s just because it strokes your ego.”

“You stroke my ego while I stroke your prostrate with my dick. I think it’s a fair exchange.”

I slap his chest.

“Pervert.”

“You’re the one who begged me to mark your body.”

“I’m not having sex with you again.” I say covering myself with the bed sheet.

“I’m sure I can persuade you.”

“How?”

“You want me to order pizza and pasta?”

“I love you.” I say rolling towards him.

“You’re so easy to please.”

“Only because you know what I like.”

His hand caresses my back.

My phone rings and I groan.

“It’s probably the kids wondering where you are.”

“Who else would it be?”

“Why don’t we go back to the dorm? I’ll buy the food.”

“Fine.” I sigh.

He rolls out of bed and I admire his naked body before forcing myself out of bed.

When we get to the dorm, the kids circle around us like hungry wolves. I make them get plates instead of just grabbing food with their hands.

We sit around the table enjoying the food.

“Did you two finally fuck?”

Sejin chokes on his pizza.

“Jeon Jungkook!” I yell.

Yoongi laughs.

“This is what you’re teaching the kids.” I say reaching across the table to slap the side of his head.

He shrugs.

“They asked me if I knew where you were, so I told them you and Sejin hyung were probably back at his place fucking. We all know it’s the truth. Also, next time shower before coming over. You guys reek.” He says feeding Holly.

“You’re the worst.” I tell him.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

“So how was it?” Namjoon asks.

I glare at him.

“I don’t mean the sex, I meant your date.” He quickly amends.

The kids snort.

“I personally do want to know how the sex was but we can wait until after Sejin hyung is not in the room.” Taehyung says.

“I hate you all.”

“Aww hyung, we’re just happy you finally got some.” Jimin says.

I cover my face with my hands.

“You knew what you were getting into. Don’t even act surprised.” Hoseok says.

“I just wish for once you guys proved me wrong.” I tell them.

“What would be the fun in that?” Jungkook asks.

“Maybe we can have the second round here, so you kids can hear just how awesome it is.” Sejin says.

I punch his arm.

“Don’t encourage them.”

“I don’t want to hear that. Children live here.” Yoongi says hugging Holly to his side.

“Don’t rob our kids of their innocence.” Tae says covering Joonie’s ears.

“You guys started it.” Sejin says.

“Aww, I’m so happy mom and dad are finally together.” Jimin says smiling at us.

“Where did I go wrong?” I groan.

“I think letting them fuck each other was our first mistake.” Sejin shrugs.

I slap his arm repeatedly and he and the kids laugh.

I fight the smile threatening to break over my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tae and Joon have two kids, I don’t remember if I ever mentioned the second kid. And I know Yoongi and Hobi also have two. I have to go back and see if the last two kids have names or not. Also, I have to keep reminding myself that this is not the AU where Kookie has a baby with Jimin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cutting it one chapter short, I just really don’t have any more ideas for this fic. Thank you for sticking with it and I really hope you enjoyed it <3

I look up from the book I am reading as the kids start getting loud.

“Settle down.” I tell them.

They go back to their seats and their attention is once again captured by the cartoons playing on TV.

Sejin lets himself fall next to me on the couch.

“They roped you into babysitting duty, huh?”

“The kids needed some alone time. It’s not like I’m doing anything anyways.”

“You’re too soft.”

“Like you’re not?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs but says nothing and I nudge him with my elbow.

“If I wasn’t do you think I would have fallen for your charms?” He asks.

I laugh.

“Like you could resist me. I’m worldwide handsome you know.”

“Yeah. I’ve noticed the way you have gotten free with your kisses.”

“You know you’re the only one.” I say kissing his neck.

He places his hand on my knee.

“I better be.”

I rest my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

“I guess they are cute.” He admits.

“They’re adorable, even when they are being brats.”

I stare at the four little ones I am currently looking out for.

“I can see it was a great idea to turn this meeting room into a daycare.”

“You have no idea how many times it has come in handy.” I tell him.

“Trust me, I know.”

I chuckle.

“When is your babysitting duty done?”

“In three hours. Why?”

“Because I want to take you out.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Is it your apartment?”

He chuckles.

“Not unless you want dessert before our meal.” He says wagging his eyebrows.

“We want dessert!” Hyunki, Joon and Tae’s youngest, pipes up.

“Yes, we want dessert.” Holly says.

“Hush. You can ask your parents for dessert when they pick you up.” I tell them.

“Why can’t you take us, samchon?” Joonhyung asks me.

“Because you haven’t had lunch yet. And you know very well that your parents don’t want you having sweets before your meal.”

“We won’t tell them if you give us some.” Sooyun, Yoongi and Hobi’s youngest, says with a cute smile.

“How about I take you to the park for a bit?” Sejin asks. “And if you behave then I will treat you to some burgers and ice cream shakes.”

The kids shout and run around trying to get their shoes and toys together.

“You are spoiling them.”

“Like you don’t.”

“Not at your level. You know they’re just going to get hyper.”

“Good thing you and I are going to stay over my apartment then.”

“You evil man.” I giggle.

He kisses me before standing to help the kids put on their shoes.

I help them put on their backpacks.

The kids are practically vibrating in place.

“You sure you can handle them all on your own?” I ask.

“I got this babe, don’t worry. You just rest up for later.” He winks.

I kiss the kids before they rush out of the room.

“Have fun!” 

****************************

“You said we were going to go out.” I say staring at Sejin who is laying on my bed like a starfish.

“You don’t understand. Those kids are not human. I don’t understand how they don’t get tired. I called it quits fifteen minutes in and they just kept going. For an hour!”

I laugh.

“You poor baby.”

“How about we just stay in? I’ll order from your favorite chicken place and we can watch whatever you want.”

“Fine. But you are taking me somewhere nice next time.”

“I promise.”

Our home date was wonderful. We ate and then cuddled on the couch while we watched my favorite Brad Pitt movies. It was perfect, especially because the kids weren’t there to interrupt our light make out session.

“I was thinking that it was time we took our relationship to the next level.” Sejin says.

I look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it’s time I make an honest man out of you. I don’t want your virtue to be called into question.”

“Let’s be real, I was never that virtuous.”

“Shut up, yes you were.” He says slapping my thigh. “You were a trembling virgin when I met you.”

I laugh.

“I think you were the trembling virgin.” I say.

He snorts.

“We both know where my thoughts are most of the time.”

“Good thing we found each other then because I think of things I want you to do to me all the time.” I say curling my hand around his inner thigh.

“Stop distracting me. I’m trying to propose to you.” He says smacking my hand.

“Alright. Go ahead.”

“Let’s get married. I know I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“Am I supposed to say I won’t ever want anyone else either because I’m still young, I might change my mind.”

“Forget it.” He says standing.

I laugh and pull him back down on the couch.

“I’m just kidding!”

“You are ruining the romantic moment!”

“I can’t help it! Your proposal is making me jittery and nervous.”

“Will you marry me yes or no?”

“Well when you say it like that. Yes, I will marry you.”

“Was that so hard?”

“A little bit.”

“Then I guess I should cancel our honeymoon in Bali. We can just stay home and watch Brad Pitt.”

“You know Brad Pitt can’t compare to you. You’re the only one that knows how to love me right.”

“I better be.”

I straddle his thighs and put my arms around his shoulders as I kiss him.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you.” I say kissing him again.

“Please don’t make an old man joke in your vows.” He whispers against my lips.

I throw my head back as I laugh.

“I mean it.”

“What do you say we have that dessert now?” I ask.

“You read my mind.”

He stands, and I tighten my arms around his neck as I wrap my legs around his waist.

I couldn’t wait to share the news with the kids and share with them this happy moment. 

It was just too perfect and more than I ever thought I could have and I would always be eternally grateful to Bang PD for letting me be a part of this and for giving me something that means the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle: samchon
> 
> Yoongi and Hobi’s kids: Min Holly (female beta), Min Sooyun (female omega) 
> 
> Namjoon and Tae’s kids: Kim Joonhyung (female alpha), Kim Hyunki (male beta)


End file.
